Furiously In love
by Simone Frank
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Dotty. Pre TFaTF. Why they got together and how. Love, hate, fast cars, jealousy, alcohol, family, sex and much more.
1. Hard Beginnings

**A/N Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic so some constructive critisism would be great. I literally just wrote it so sorry for any mistakes. Letty and Mia are both 15 and Dom is 18.  
Rated M for later chapters and langage etc.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and The Furious franchise or the characters.  
**

* * *

****

I'd always lived down the block from the Torettos, for as long as I can remember. The Torettos had the perfect family, Mr Toretto loved his kids to death and would do anything for them, they pretty much wanted for nothing. I got on with Mia a lot, everyone said we were completely different but I could only see the similarities. Dom was just Dom.

My life was far from perfect; sure my mom loved me she just had a shitty way of showing it. She had a string of boyfriends, none of them were any good, for some reason she was attracted to bad men. They all either hit her or used her to fuel their addictions. She always thought they loved her so she let them beat her hell she even let them beat me. Yeah it's funny how I seemed to be awfully clumsy at home yet I never tripped over my own feet during sport. I thought it was bad enough that I got hit when I was younger but when I turned 15 and started to blossom, that's when I really got their attention.

Me and Mia were walking home from school. Dom was three years older and only let us ride with him if he was feeling particularly nice. Today he wasn't feeling nice so we walked. 'How's your moms' new boyfriend treating you?' Mia asked me in passing but I saw through her. She always got nervous for me when my mom had a boyfriend in the house.

I looked over at her. At school she was popular because of Dom and because she was beautiful. She had long brown hair that hung down her back to her waist. Mia had huge innocent eyes, she was tall and slim. The fact that she was on the cheerleading team also helped. But it was more than that; Mia was just an all-around good person. She would do anything for anyone she cared about.

'What Ricky? Have you seen him? I ignore him just like the rest. They're never worth my time of day' I smiled over at her as we got closer to my house.  
'Some of the girls from the cheerleading squad are going over to Bennys' later if you want to come?' Mia asked me. Bennys' was where everyone hung out afterschool on a Friday. Benny always had a select few over his house for beer and a few joints. It wasn't usually Mia's scene. Someone had to keep an eye on her.

'Sure, I'll come around yours later to get ready' I told her as I turned to go into my run down two bed house. The front door was unlocked as usual. I threw my bag down in the hallway. No one was home thankfully. I headed up to my room for a nap. I could never sleep at night when my mom had a boyfriend around so I was over tired. I walked into my empty shell of a room and passed out on my small bed.

The instant I woke up I knew something was wrong. I could suddenly feel hands roughly grabbing me and my yes instantly flew open. Ricky was crouching over me; he looked off his face on something. His eyes were bloodshot and massive. He was a big guy not muscled but tall with greasy hair and cold blue eyes.  
'Get off me!' I cried as I tried to push him off.  
'Shut up you little bitch!' he smacked me across the face making me see stars for a minute before he continued to rip off my shirt and paw at me. I struggled beneath him and was just about to sit up when he grabbed me tightly around my neck. He leaned in close to me.  
'Listen you dirty little slut if you keep fighting me you'll only make it worse for yourself.' He laughed down at me as his hands moved to my jeans and unbuttoned them.

That was the final straw no way was he going to get away with doing this to me, Letty Ortiz. I bucked beneath him, unsteadying him as I clawed at his face with my nails. He yelled in pain and roared in anger. He pulled back and I thought that I was finally free until the first punch caught me across my mouth, splitting my lip and bloodying my nose. Next he started pounding into my stomach with his fists each blow making me curl tighter into a ball and cry out.

After an eternity he got up heaving deep breaths of exertion. He looked down on me as I trembled. 'Get up before your mother gets home' he turned to leave then turned back. Without saying anything he kicked me in the back so hard I thought I was going to be sick. I just about held it in as he left.  
I lay on the floor for I don't even know how long. Everything hurt but I knew I needed to get away. Mia's was the only safe place I could go. Groaning in pain I got onto all fours before standing whilst clutching my stomach. As quickly as I could I pulled on a baggy shirt that was lying on my desk.

As I left my room I noticed my mom's bedroom door was open and Ricky was crashed out on the bed. Taking my time so as not to trip I headed down the stairs, grabbed my bag and left the house silently.

It hurt to run but I forced myself to, I wanted to be as far away from my house as quickly as possible. I sprinted up the Torettos' drive and ran in the house. I was always welcome at the Torettos'. There were no cars in the drive way so I knew only Mia was home.  
'Mia' I cried out as I collapsed in a heap by the door. Footsteps pounded down the stairs. I heard a loud gasp and looked up to see Mia staring at me from the bottom of the stairs.  
'Jesus Letty, did Ricky do this?' she asked as she ran into the kitchen to get this first aid box. 'This can't keep happening Let. You need to tell my dad, he'll help you' she pleaded.  
'No Mia, you promised you would never tell! This is my problem I'll deal with it'  
'Letty you're basically family. You know my dad thinks of you as a daughter. Let us help you' her voice was demanding as she wiped the blood of my face. The sound of Doms' car parking in the driveway made us both pause for a moment.  
'Please Mia, I will but in my own time' I begged her.  
'Fine, have it your way' she sighed as she went to put the first aid box back in the kitchen.  
I held my breath as Dom walked in.

**R & R guys, thanks for reading  
Simone Frank**


	2. He Knew

**A/N Hi guys sorry about that, was having some technical problems. I'm still getting used to this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and who is following the story. Please review, it helps me know how I can improve the story for you guys. Anyway here you go, I hope you enjoy. I'm not that happy with this chapter but it wasnt getting any better when I tried to rewrite it.**

Disclaimer : I dont own any of the fas and furious franchise yada yada yada.

* * *

I laid back casually on the sofa as Dom walked through the door. I'd had a crush on Dom forever just like every other girl who knew him. He'd always had a presence about him, even when he was younger. He drew people to him, he was magnetic. I looked him over appreciatively from my spot on the sofa. He was tall, around 6ft2 I guessed. His body was immense, every part of it was muscled and golden thanks to his Italian heritage. The muscles had come from all the heavy lifting at the garage and dedicated hours at the gym. He dwarfed me when I stood next to him. Dom embodied everything it was to be male. He had a strong jaw, perfectly straight nose and lips that begged to be kissed. But his eyes held secrets that I wished I knew. God his whole body got me hot just from looking at it.

Dom slammed the door shut jolting me from my drooling. I blushed as he caught my eyes and smirked. Arrogant bastard knew exactly what I was thinking.  
"Mia what's the stray doing here?" Dom asked as Mia walked back into the living room.  
"Leave her alone Dom" Mia sighed. I could tell she was stressed out because of me.  
"That's rich Dom" I scoffed "I'm surprised you haven't brought one of your 'strays' home to spend the night".  
"Don't worry I'll be giving one a nice bed for the night later, not that they'll be getting much sleep" Dom chuckled as he crossed into the kitchen and grabbed a corona out the fridge. Expertly popping the cap on the counter top he guzzled down the beer.

I forced myself to stop watching his every move "Come on Mi, let's get ready to head over to Bennys". Standing up I winced in pain, that bastard really done a number on me. "Shit" I grunted at the pain.  
"What's wrong" Dom was stood next to me before I noticed he'd moved, engulfing me with the sheer size of him.  
"Nothing just cramps" I waved him off. As good as I was at lying when Dom looked me in the eye I knew he didn't believe me.  
"Leave it please" I whispered.

For a moment we just stared into each other's eyes without saying a word. His dark eyes narrowed at me a second before he simply nodded. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and quickly turned and headed up the stairs to Mias' room. Mias' room was opposite Doms. It was decorated with bright colours to reflect her personality. She had a huge vanity table with a mirror decorated with large bulbs opposite her queen bed.  
"Are you sure you wanna go to Bennys? We can just stay in and stuff ourselves with junk food" Mia told me as she shut her bedroom door.  
"You've been looking forward to this all week; of course I'm going to go!" I smiled at her as I gently lay down on her bed. "Now find me something hot to wear". At that she squealed. Mia loved dressing me up and making me up like a doll. I didn't mind too much, I mean she always did a good job and it made her feel better so what the hell.

"Here go put this on" she threw a black dress at me. I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom with it. I pulled my clothes off as gently as I could. Looking into the mirror I examined my battered body. The bruises on my stomach were already angry and red but it was the one on my back that hurt the most.  
I stared at my reflection.  
My long dark wavy hair was up in a messy ponytail but a few tendrils escaped to frame my heart shaped face. Whereas Mias' eyes were big and innocent mine held a sultry edge. My boobs which had sprung out of almost nowhere had settled on an average C cup. I had a curvy but slim figure with a small waist and an ass that I couldn't get rid of.

Sighing I pulled the black dress on. It fit me perfectly but was a little girly for my taste. It was fitted to the waist where it flared out subtly. The soft material covered my ass with 2 inches to spare extenuating my long toned legs. Making sure the door was still closed I gave in and twirled. No way would I ever admit to it but I actually liked it.

"What do you think then?" I asked Mia who was putting on her makeup as I left the bathroom.  
"You look gorgeous as always Letty. Now sit and let me do your hair and make-up."

Mia must've really wanted to leave, she never got dressed this quickly. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a black crop top. She looked hot as always. I zoned out as she fixed my make-up and hair. All I know is by the end of it Mia made my skin look flawless and made my hair fall in soft waves.  
"Thanks Mia"  
"No problem you know I love doing it. Look what I found" she reached behind her and pulled out a bottle of tequila "I hid it after Doms last party" she smirked pouring a row of shots.  
As fun as it sounded, one of us needed to be a designated driver tonight.  
"Let I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about it Amber is going to pick us up and drop us back, she doesn't drink can you believe It."  
Actually I could, Amber was such a prude. I was shocked she was even going to Bennys tonight.  
"Let your hair down for a change and stop worrying about me just for tonight. Let's forget everything and just have fun" Mia handed me a tequila shot and a lemon.  
"Why not" I mumbled as I threw the shot back.

An unknown number of shots later and we were both tipsy. The alcohol had dulled the pain in my body but I knew it would be back with a vengeance tomorrow. Amber was on her way so we threw on our shoes and headed downstairs. Dom was nursing a corona on the sofa. He watched on silently as Mia went in the kitchen to get a drink and I sat down beside him, closer than usual.  
"Still no sign of any strays? Your partying days over so soon Dom?"  
"Didn't think you'd appreciate the sound of me banging" Dom grinned as I pulled a face.  
"How thoughtful of you, not that it would've been anything new" I turned to face him.  
"Do you like listening to the sound of me fucking, Little Letty" Doms baritone hit all the secret parts of me and I shivered.  
Getting up I wobbled unsteadily.  
"Aww did I get the poor baby all hot and flustered" Dom chuckled huskily.  
"No, there just wasn't enough room for me, you and that enormous ego of yours on that sofa" I snapped back as Mia walked back into the room.

Dom was the only one who could irritate me and turn me on at the same time, the beautiful bastard.  
"Where are you two going anyway?" Dom asked nonchalantly but his eyes focused on me.  
"Bennys'" I kept eye contact refusing to be the first one to break.  
"Come on Let, Ambers here" Mia practically ran out the door as a car horn honked.  
"Don't wait up" I told Dom as he moved off the sofa to stand in front of me, towering above me.  
"Don't make me have to come get you tonight" Dom looked down on me. We were so close our chests were almost touching. "You won't like me if I do"  
"Who says I like you now" I asked softly looking up at him.  
"Don't kid me Letty; I know exactly just how much you like me". Dom lifted my chin up so he could stare deep into my eyes.

My breathing hitched and my heart started to pound in my chest as his face came closer to mine. My eyes focused on those damned lips that were begging me to kiss them, to find out if they were as soft as they looked.  
"BEEEEEEP!"  
The car horn made me jump and Dom just chuckled as he moved back onto the sofa, the moment lost.  
"When the stray comes over I'll put on a show just for you Let, now that I know how much you like it".  
He fully bellowed with laughter as I ran out the door and jumped into the car.

"Yeaaaaah lets party" Mia screamed as Amber reversed down the driveway. As Mia chatted away my thoughts remained on Dom. I knew I was falling for him and I cursed the bastard because he knew it too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and give me feedback. I'm not going to updat again until I get more reviews. I know youre reading the story so I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**  
**Simone Frank**


	3. Hide from your feelings

**A/N Hi guys sorry for the delay, I had trouble writing this one. Thanks soo much to all of you who have reviewed this, you have motivated me so much. I really appreciate it, im currently writing this story so i try to take your comments on board and use them to improve the story. **  
**Ice Moon 14 - Here's an attempt at Doms POV as requested :) **  
**Please keep reviewing guys, the more reviews the more motivated i feel about this story. I have only a vague idea of where i want this story to go so your reviews help me decide where to take it next. **  
**Disclaimer - I do not own the fast and the furious franchise. **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dom's POV

I chuckled to myself as Letty left; she was so much fun to play with. I knew just the right thing to say that would get to her. Of course I knew Letty wasn't really jealous of the girls I brought back. She didn't like them because of what they were; racer chasers.  
I liked to live my life free, a quarter mile at a time. No way did I need to be tied down at the age of eighteen. I wanted one thing from women and one thing only. Anything more and they became too much of a headache that I didn't need.

Letty though, she was feisty. I liked that she held her ground and didn't back down to me like most people did. Somehow she managed to look past all that bullshit and see me, just Dominic Toretto.  
Holding Lettys' heart shaped face in my hands and staring into those large dark pools I realised she was no longer just a girl. As her eyes went from unwavering to lust filled I'd felt something. Something I'd never felt before, more than desire.  
Shit, I didn't know what it was but one thing I did know was that I did not like that feeling one bit.

I flipped my phone open and scrolled through to the number I was looking for before ringing it.  
"Hello stranger" a lusty feminine voice filled my ear, already making me stir.  
"Stranger? I don't like the sound of that. How about we get to know each other better?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
"Sure, your place or mine?"

* * *

Letty's POV

Bennys was busier than usual. Mia (being the social butterfly that she was) started making the rounds and saying hi to everyone for a quick catch up. I however was in no mood to talk to people I had nothing in common with. Instead I headed straight to the kitchen to grab a corona. I was feeling pretty buzzed and didn't want that to fade.  
My drink didn't last long; I had too much going on in my head. I just wanted to forget it all. Forget what Ricky had done to me, forget how my mom didn't love me enough to put a stop to it and forget about Dom being at home getting his freak on with a skank. That last one shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did.  
I had no right to be jealous, I'd known Dom practically all my life, falling for him now was just wrong but it felt so right. No way could I let it develop into anything, I couldn't risk ruining my friendship with Mia or even Dom. I would be lost without them.  
I quickly got a new drink and as I continued drinking I felt myself entering the realms of being drunk. Suddenly I didn't care about anything; I was floating above it all.

Music blasted in the main room. A few people were dancing around, having fun and I decided to join them. I moved my hips sexily to the music letting myself get lost in it. I continued swigging my corona, refusing to waste it. Before too long I felt strong hands on my hips and for a second I thought of Dom before quickly pushing the thought away. I grinded my ass into the guy not caring who he was.

Turning around I came face to face with Daniel Harris, the senior quarterback. His blonde hair fell in soft curls around his gorgeous face. I raised my eyebrow at him in question as my dark eyes met his ice blue ones. He simply smirked that arrogant, practiced smirk of his. It almost reminded me of Dom which was funny since Dom couldnt stand him.  
I continued to dance with him as one of his hands fell from my hips down to cup my ass. I was too drunk to care, he was a warm body and that was enough.  
Diving off the deep end I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. It wasn't magical but it fought off the emptiness that was lurking within me.

Breaking the kiss I leaned in and began to plant kisses on his neck. My hands started roaming his muscular body of their own accord. He was built much like Dom but somehow he wasn't as mouth-watering.  
"How about we take this somewhere more private" Daniel groaned as I bit his neck.  
I simply nodded in response; words were beyond me at this point.  
Taking my hand Daniel led me away from the noise of the crowded room and up the stairs. He steadied me as I stumbled drunkenly.  
Daniel began opening doors, searching for an unoccupied bedroom. Finally he found one.  
"Ladies first" he pressed a kiss against my lips before following me in.

* * *

Letty's POV

My head was pounding and my stomach ached like id been working out at the gym for a week straight. I began to roll over to escape the blinding light that was seeping through the window.  
Feeling warmth beneath me my eyes flew open. My hands rested on a toned chest. I looked up and met ice blue eyes.  
"Morning Sunshine".

* * *

**degrassijayandalex - once i read your review I couldnt get the image of Letty and another guy out of my mind, so you kind of inspired this chapter so thankyou.**  
**Thanks for reading, please review its much appreciated,  
Simone Frank**


	4. Fun Nights

**A/N Hi guys, Thanks so much to all of you who have taken the time to review, its much appreciated.**  
**And just to clear it up in case there's any confusion; Dom hasn't seen the bruises on Letty yet. Not even Mia has seen them because she got changed in the bathroom so no one knows how badly she's bruised yet.**  
**To those of you who have alerted the story or even just read it and haven't reviewed please review, just a line on what you thought is fine. **  
**This is rated M for a reason, just reminding you. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fast and furious franchise.**

Letty's POV

I sat up as last night's events came back to me.  
_Daniel shut the door quietly then he pulled me to him gently. Tingles shot through me as I felt his hardness pressed against my stomach. Knowing _that_ I'd had that effect on him made me feel powerful.  
"Is this for me?" I asked as I rubbed my hand against his erection making him groan.  
"Don't tease" he growled as his hand fisted in my hair, pulling me in for another kiss. His kiss was soft yet demanding as his tongue danced against mine._

I stepped back kicking off my shoes as my fingers found the hem of my dress. Without even thinking I lifted it over my head and dropped it.  
Watching Daniel I saw his icy eyes turn from lust to confusion. Looking down I could've hit myself as I realised what had caused the change. My lovely red bruises were getting a blue tint to them.  
Reaching up I cupped his face in one hand and leant my other hand on his shoulder. "Letty –"  
"If I had wanted to talk I wouldn't be stood here half naked right now".

I kissed his neck again and the bruises were soon forgotten. I was surprised he didn't push it. If Dom had seen them he would have been a force to be reckoned with. No way would he let me get away without an explanation. But this wasn't Dom which was the whole point.  
Before I knew it we were both down to our underwear and I was straddling Daniel as he lay on the bed.  
Kissing my way along his jaw, I moved down the bed. I kissed my way down his chest. When I reached his boxers I didn't even hesitate in removing them, I was lost in the moment.  
His cock sprung out at me. I didn't waste any time as I grasped it firmly.  
"Jesus Letty" he groaned making me smirk.  
Leaning down I took him into my mouth.  
end flashback

"Fuck" I muttered as I ran my hand through my hair. Sitting up so quickly had hurt my stomach. It felt tender from the bruises and the alcohol.  
_"_Yeah babe lets" Daniel smirked at me as his hand moved to stroke my bare thigh.  
"I'm not your babe" I snapped. How could I have been so stupid? Daniel freaking Harris!  
"Don't be like that Letty, we had a fun night. I'm ready for more of you. Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue? I've never come so much from a blow job before". I blushed from embarrassment.  
"Wow I guess I can add that to my list of talents" my voice dripped with sarcasm.

Gripping my thighs Daniel pulled me down on the bed so I was lying on my back. Without missing a beat he moved on top of me spreading my legs to accommodate his body.  
"Yeah I think you can" his eyes focused on mine intensely as he pressed his body against mine. I gasped involuntarily as his erection pressed against me through my knickers.  
"Look what you've done to me just by thinking about last night" he broke eye contact to nibble on my neck.  
Shit, how did I keep getting into this situation with him I asked myself. I couldn't even use being drunk as an excuse, I was stone cold sober.

* * *

Doms POV_  
_  
Last night had been fun. Shed known exactly how to drive me crazy, she was a wild one. I made sure she left straight after though. I wasn't into all that cuddling bullshit. Love them and leave them so they knew exactly where they stood was my motto. All the racer chasers I brought home knew the drill. They might want to turn me into a one woman man but they were happy to get a night.

I got up, quickly showering and dressed in grey sweats and a white wife beater before heading downstairs. Dad was away for the weekend at one of his races so it was just me and Mia in the house. Well and Letty, she usually stayed over here at the weekends. Letty always came back with Mia after a party; my dad had drilled it into them that they had to always stick together if they went out to a party. If they went together they had to come home together.

At the bottom of the stairs I paused as I heard Mia whispering frantically.  
"Letty where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? I've been ringing all morning. Ring me as soon as you get this, I'm worried about you Let!" Mia slammed the phone down.  
"What's going on Mia?" I asked moving into the kitchen.  
"Jesus Dom" she jumped.  
Mia was dressed in shorts and a plain white top. Even dressed simply she was still pretty. Everyone knew she was my sister so knew what would happen to them if they messed with her, especially boys. I'd beat them away from her if I had to; hell I'd probably enjoy it. Her face frowned in concentration and I could tell she was trying to think up a lie to cover Letty.  
"Where's Letty and don't give me any bullshit."  
Mia played with her hands nervously.  
"Letty will kill me!" she whined.  
"Mia I will kill you and Dad will kill me if something happens to Letty. I'm not playing this game with you Mia so –"  
"Alright calm down!" Mia rubbed her face then focused on me as she began speaking. "OK so when we got to Bennys we were pretty buzzed. He had way more people around than he usually does so I went to talk to everyone but Letty said she was going to get a drink. I didn't see her after that".  
"What do you mean you didn't see her!" I was fuming, anything could have happened to her.  
"Exactly what I just said! I asked around and people said stuff but no way was it true. I left with Amber and stayed the night at hers. I thought Letty would have come back here but obviously not" Mia trailed off.  
"People were saying stuff like what?" I replied through gritted teeth trying to calm my temper.  
"They said that they had seen her with Daniel Harris but Letty would never have anything to do with him. She likes him almost as little as you do".

I didn't know if Mia was trying to reassure herself or me. Either way I couldn't help the anger that built inside of me at the thought of Letty even talking to that idiot footballer. I was angry that she would even speak to him when she knew how much I couldn't stand him. It was nothing to do with jealousy, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

Standing here trying to rationalise how I was feeling wasn't helping anyone so I turned and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Mia asked following me.  
"I'm going to Bennys to see if anyone that's hanging around there saw her".  
"Fine, I'm coming too".  
I didn't even bother arguing with her as she followed me out to my car.

* * *

Letty's POV

That had been interesting to say the least. I'd made out with Daniel for a bit but that was it. I was surprised he hadn't bitched at me when I told him I wasn't going to have sex with him.  
I wasn't a slut.  
Daniel had just come along when I was feeling vulnerable and god knows that didn't happen often. The whole Ricky issue was just getting to me and it felt good to be away from the situation. As bad as it sounded I was glad I was away from the Torettos, I didn't want the third degree on what was going on with me right now. Daniel didn't ask questions.

"Want a toke of this babe?" Daniels voice tore me from my thoughts.  
Rolling over in the bed I looked up at him. He was sat up with the duvet covering his lower body. It wasn't right that he could look that good in the morning.  
"Sure" I sat up and took the joint.  
It wasn't the first time I'd smoked weed; I had just never made a habit of it. Inhaling the smoke sent fire through my lungs followed by a feeling of calm that spread throughout my body. I felt like I was floating. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment.  
However the hum of an engine shattered the moment. That was the sound of Doms car; I'd recognise that sound anywhere.

"Holy shit!" Flying off the bed I winced. My bruises were turning a lovely shade of black and blue. Ignoring the pain I hunted for my dress which had been discarded on the floor. Checking it wasn't inside out I quickly shoved it on along with my shoes. Daniel hadn't even moved.  
"Babe chill" Daniel told me lazily blowing out smoke.  
"Doms here, if he sees us together he'll flip!"  
Heading for the door Daniels voice made me pause.  
"I'll be seeing you soon Letty, maybe we can add to that list of talents of yours" he winked at me.  
"My lists fine but yours was coming up short" I taunted opening the door.  
"You'll be back; we both know there's nothing 'short' about me".  
I rolled my eyes at that and hurried out the room and down the stairs.  
Opening the front door I came face to face with Dom.

* * *

Dom's POV

Just as I was about to push the door open it swung open and Letty stood in front of me. Her hair was a mess of soft curls but other than that she looked fine. I was too pissed off to appreciate the fact that she was alright.  
"Where the fuck have you been?" my voice was menacingly low. I was prepared to fly off the handle if she didn't give me the answers I wanted.  
She just stared at me with her I-don't-give-a-fuck look plastered on her face. I'm pretty sure she'd gotten that look from me over the years.  
"Even you can't be that dumb Dom" she scoffed at me.  
Mia ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh my gosh Letty, I was so worried, are you okay?"  
"Where have you been?" I asked again just as menacingly.  
"Well let's see Dom, I came here last night got drunk and passed out in a bedroom. Woke up this morning and here I am."  
"You know that if you come together you leave together. Anything could've happened to you and it would have been on my fucking head Letty" I was yelling now angry that she put herself in a vulnerable position. If she'd been hurt, I couldn't even think about that.  
"Lay off Dom" she fired back not meeting my eyes.  
"Just get in the fucking car were going home".

Piling into my car, I turned the ignition on and sped through the city. I knew I wasn't going to get the truth out of Letty just yet. I knew she was lying before she even opened her mouth. Sometimes it was like she forgot that I'd known her since she was seven. But one way or another I would find out what had happened at the party.  
It was the races tonight and people talked. That was the thing about the races; everyone knew everyone and nothing stayed a secret for long. Even that high school party bullshit found its way there. I was going to find out just exactly what Little Letty got up to alright no doubt about it.

**I did'nt really like that chapter that much. Dont worry though the next chapter will have a lot more drama. Doms going to find out a few things. I was trying to really build the tension up in this chapter.  
R and R guys,  
Simone Frank**


	5. Truth Hurts

**A/N Hi guys thanks so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, my love goes out to you guys. Sorry I havent updated as quickly as usual i just wasnt feeling that motivated, i was expecting more reviews so it was abit of a downer. Anyway her you go enjoy and review, review, review. **  
**Disclaimer: I still dont own anything. **

* * *

Lettys POV

Dom was pissed as we drove back to his house. He wasn't even yelling at me for not coming back with Mia, he just drove silently. I knew that this was the calm before the storm and damn if I didn't want to be far away when that storm hit.

Pulling up to the fort I jumped out of the car closely followed by Mia. I was expecting to get my ass handed to me now that we were back at the house but without a second glance, Dom reversed down the driveway and sped off down the street.  
We both stood there speechless. I looked over to Mia.  
"Well I didn't see that coming, since when has Dom passed up an opportunity to bitch me out?"  
Mia had a guilty look in her eyes but she quickly turned away and walked into the house before I could call her on it. But she knew I couldn't leave things alone.  
"Mia what's going on and don't give me any bullshit" I told her as I shut the door behind me and sank onto the sofa.  
"Jesus Letty do you know how much you sound like Dom?" she gave me evils.  
"Do you know how much you sound like you're trying to avoid this conversation? Just answer the question. Come on Mia please". I knew I had her. The Toretto siblings could never say no to me when I said please with false innocence in my eyes.  
She sighed "Okay, well I may have accidently let slip to Dom that a few people had seen you and Daniel together at the party last night".  
"Mia" I groaned sinking further into the sofa.  
"I'm so sorry Letty I was worried about you I didn't know where you were. I knew you wouldn't go home after what Ricky did to you. I was scared." She cried, upset at the thought I was angry.

I got up and embraced Mia in a soft hug even though my stomach protested. "I'm sorry Mia. I was being selfish; I wanted to get everything for one night. I knew if I spoke to you I'd come to my senses and for one night I wanted to not give a fuck about anything".  
"Its ok Letty, I understand".  
That summed Mia up in a nutshell. Even as upset as she was she put me first. No matter how selfish or mean I was she always understood. Never would she hold something against me and I loved her for it.

"So about Daniel" she murmured with tears in her eyes.  
I laughed whole heartedly she was such a manipulator. She knew I wouldn't deny her anything when she looked this vulnerable.  
"Let's go upstairs and I'll give you all the dirty details". And just like that, there was a shit eating grin back on Mia's face.

* * *

Doms POV

Arriving at the races I was still mad as hell at Letty. It wasn't just the fact that she had stayed out all night, it was the fact that she'd lied to my face about Daniel. I was going to find out exactly what happened whether she wanted to tell me or not. If I didn't like what I heard, someone was gonna get an ass whooping that was for damn sure.  
I slammed my car door harder than I meant to and cursed myself for letting Letty get to me like this. That girl was trouble, maybe that's why she was so drawn to me. Whatever the reason, as long as she didn't cross the line I didn't care.

The races were busy tonight; I saw a lot of familiar faces. Hector, the boys, Vince and racer chasers. I smiled at the last. Maybe a good hard fuck would help get rid of some if this anger that had built up inside of me.  
Id barely taken a step forward before a familiar chaser hung off my arm. "Dom Dom I had fun last night. It makes me wet just thinking about what I want to do to you next." She brushed her hand against my groin.  
"Oh yeah" I smirked. "How about you show me instead"

* * *

Lettys POV

I couldn't believe id let Mia drag me to the races. Another thing Dom was going to chew me out about. I wore a black leather skirt that was longer than what I usually went for. Mia said I had bruises on my thighs. I wore a red v neck vest with it to spice the outfit up. Mia wore tight jeans and a gorgeous satin top; she looked classically beautiful as always.

Scanning the crowds my eyes narrowed as I spotted Vince but no Dom. Vince was talking to Hector whilst groping some blonde bimbo, who knew he was a multi-tasker. I carried on scanning the crowds in search of Dom as Mia began flirting with some boy that she knew from school. Finally my eyes rested on a dark alleyway where two figures were emerging. That slut, Johnny Tran's sister came out of the alley first fluffing her hair out as she giggled. Behind her Dominic was zipping up his pants and pulling his wife beater back on.  
What a dick! Sure Dom was a man whore but to go for Johnny's sister was an all-time low. God knows where she's been. He deserved anything he caught off her I thought viciously.

I looked away knowing I had no right to feel this hurt about it.  
"Hey babe" a husky voice called out.  
Turning my head I saw Daniel propped up against the wall behind me.  
"What are you doing lurker?" I eyed him up. His blonde curls hung perfectly around his face and his white t-shirt showed off the muscles that hid underneath it.  
"You know babe" he began as his eyes ran over my body appreciatively "it's not lurking if I've already seen it all naked". I blushed, he had me there.  
"Yeah I bet that's what all the peeping Toms say" I replied full of attitude as he came closer to me only stopping when his chest was pressed against mine. My heart beat sped up at the close proximity.  
"I think you need to put that quick tongue of yours to better use" he grabbed the back of my neck.  
"Doing what?" I asked quietly as he pulled me in for a kiss that was gentle despite the hold he had on my neck. He went to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.  
"Doing what?" he repeated me "sucking me off again of course".  
I chuckled at his forwardness until a chilly feeling crept over me. That feeling you get when someone's watching you.  
Looking around it didn't take long for me to spot Dom. I'd been completely oblivious to him walking past us ready to beat up the guy Mia was talking to. We hadn't noticed him but he'd noticed us and he'd heard every word we'd just said.  
Fuck!

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys btw Ive decided to update every 10 reviews,  
Simone Frank**


	6. Blind Rage

**A/N** Hi guys, I'm soooo sorry for the delay I've started working in a hospital and the hours are crazy. I also had trouble writing this chapter but it is what it is.  
A massive thank you to you amazing people who reviewed all of your reviews put a smile on my face and encourage me to keep writing even when I'm having writers block. Also thanks to all of you who are following this story or who have added it as a favourite.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review so I can know if I'm boring you or not. Once again sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Lettys POV

It was as if the rest of the world had dropped away. All I could see was Dom. I couldn't breathe. I felt how those deer on the discovery channel must feel when they first see the lion bounding at them. That horrible feeling of shock, it freezes you in place. Like someone's put you on pause but everything else is going normal speed. My eyes locked with Doms as his darkened in anger. However he still hadn't moved he just watched me.

As I stood frozen Daniel kept going. His hands roamed my body. He went to put his hand under my vest but the bottom of it caught on his watch, so as he moved his hand higher my vest went with it.  
I caught Daniels hand too late, my vest was already halfway up my stomach exposing the vicious bruises I'd tried to keep hidden.  
I didn't even see Dom move; one minute we were frozen, our eyes were locked. The next everything was on fast forward.

I never knew Dom could move so fast, he became a blur. Daniel didn't see him coming either before he was bulldozed to the floor. Dom tackled Daniel to the floor with the added advantage of surprise. I was jostled to the side but somehow managed to keep my balance and both feet on the floor.  
They both fell to the floor. Daniel was on his back but he recovered quickly hardly taking in who his attacker was before throwing a punch that hit Dom in his ribs. It looked like a powerful punch but Dom didn't react in pain, he was in a blind rage.  
Dom lost it; his punches hit every part of Daniel. Every punch was powerful. He didn't even defend himself from the few punches that Daniel landed; he just carried on beating him. The crowd from the races gathered around to see what was happening. No one wanted to jump in and stop Dom; they didn't want to risk Dom going for them.  
"Dom!" I screamed his name.  
He paused; his arm was pulled back ready to land another blow.  
"Stop" my voice wobbled, my emotions were in overdrive.

There was no doubt in my mind that Dom would kill Daniel if I didn't get through to him. Vince came running over with Mia pushing past the crowd to get to me. Vince took one look at me before hauling Dom off Daniel with the help of Hector and his friends.  
"What the fuck?" Vince yelled but he soon went quiet when he saw the look in Dom's eyes.  
Everyone tried to look everywhere but at Dom, no one wanted his attention but I met that dark stare head on.  
Doms stare cut through me like glass.  
"You better start talking Letty, I'm done fucking around" Dom growled menacingly at me as he moved closer until he was a breath away from me.  
"Could've fooled me, I'm sure you were just fucking around with that Tran whore not even ten minutes ago". I don't know why I had to bait him like that but I couldn't help myself. Something within me just had to have the last word around Dominic Toretto.  
"You're one to talk about fucking around. At least I don't hide it. Who knew you spread like butter for the football team" he hissed. With that I slapped him, hard, across the face. I couldn't believe he'd just said that to me.  
"You bastard!" I whispered. How could he think so little of me? Dom, who id always looked up to, who I'd always loved!

"Wow Letty you must be pretty fucked up if you think I'm the bastard in all this!" he roared. "That prick" he pointed to Daniel who was sat up propped against the wall "is using you and beating you but I'm the bastard".  
I was about to reply when someone beat me to it.  
"You're just mad that someone beat you to that sweet, tight pussy" Daniel laughed at Dom.

Jumping between Dom and Daniel I pressed my hand against Dom's chest.  
"Daniel shut up!" I called over my shoulder before turning back to Dom.

* * *

Doms POV

Letty turned back towards me. It took everything in me not to push her behind me and then beat that punk into oblivion. I'd lost it earlier, I knew I had. Hearing that Letty had been messing around with him had been one thing but seeing those bruises! I had seen red and everything was blank until I heard her scream my name.  
I knew I couldn't call her on messing around looking at my track record but that didn't stop me. She was family and family looked out for one another. If only she knew what kind of guy Daniel really was, maybe she just didn't care.  
I was pissed, how could Letty have been hurt without me knowing about it. I saw her every day for Christ sake. If Mia knew and hadn't told me she'd be getting it too. No one was gonna be spared.

I came back into the moment when I felt Lettys hand gently pushing against my chest. She was so small, so fragile. Her attitude always made her seem bigger but in this moment I realized just how fragile she was.  
"Go get in the car Letty" I looked down at her with fire in my eyes.  
"But-" I cut her off.  
"Go get in the fucking car, I'm not going to tell you again. You have no idea how close to the fucking edge I am right now and you do not want to push me any further" my voice was low and commanding. If she flipped me off or came back with a sarcastic comment I knew that would be it. I'd lose it again and I couldn't afford to.  
She looked at me intently before nodding her head and walking off towards my car. I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding.  
Turning to Vince I took in his stance. He looked ready to throw a punch at the next guy that stepped to close. That was the thing about Vince no matter what he was doing or who he was with, he would drop everything to have my back. He was loyal to the max.  
His hair was disheveled and I could tell he'd been about to get it on before my little performance. "Take Mia home and stay with her, I'll be back soon".  
He simply nodded "Of course man, you got it".  
"Thanks, you know I appreciate it" he walked off and the crowd split to let him through.  
"Oh and Vince" I called making him turn to me again "no party tonight, we've got family business to sort tonight". He just nodded; he knew how important family was. Nothing came before family.

The crowd had started to move on, thinking that it was all over but they were wrong. I went over to Daniel; he was still propped up on the wall. Walking over to him I knelt in front of him. He had the nerve to smirk at me. In a flash I had my hand wrapped around his throat and my arm pinning his chest to the wall.  
"If you ever touch a woman again let alone Letty, I will feed you your balls through a straw." I tightened my hand once to let him know I wasn't messing around before letting him go. He coughed and rubbed at his neck. "Pathetic" I spat.  
"Toretto" he called his voice hoarse. "I didn't hit her, Im not rough like that" he chuckled. "She must've got those bruises when someone else fucked her".  
Wrong move, I turned and punched him hard in the face. He slumped to the floor unconscious. The dick always had to push me that one step further. But he said he wasn't the one that hit her? I was sick of all the questions that were building. Heading over to my car I got in, not even looking at Letty as I sped off.  
It was time for some answers.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading guys, don't forget to review!  
Simone Frank


	7. The Talk

**Hi guys, im so sorry for how long its taken to get this up. Ive had a hard time writing this chapter so its only short. I just wanted it out there. Hopefully now writing will be easier and ill have more updates, im already working on the next chapter. Oh and once again thank you to alll those amazing people who have reviewed, followed or favourited this story youre great. And thankyou to everyone who reads this.**

* * *

Lettys POV

I had been biting my nails before Dom got in the car. I had watched as he had bent down and said something to Daniel. If I had known exactly what had been said I could have prepared myself better but it was anyone's guess. As soon as I worked up the courage to speak I would have to tell Dom the truth. Not that he deserved it after the way he'd spoken to me.  
Risking a glance sideways I started at his hands. They were on the wheel in a death grip, his knuckles were white from the tightness he was clenching them. His shoulders were so tense they were stiff. Hus face held no emotion at all but I knew that if I looked into those dark eyes I would see so much anger.  
Even though most people would think an angry Dom mixed with a fast car would be a disaster I knew better. I trusted Dom. When he got behind the wheel, no matter what was going on, he focused on the road in front of him.

My emotions were all over the place. On the one hand I knew I could trust Dom because he was family and I loved him. On the other hand he had behaved like a jerk and I was getting sick of their being one rule for him and another for everyone else. There was a fine line between being protective and being controlling. Protective I could deal with, I liked that about Dom but the controlling way he felt he had a right to know everything about everyone wasn't ok. I was through with letting Dom get his own way all of the time.  
I sighed; I wanted to get this conversation over with.  
"The whole me and Daniel situation was a one-time thing. He was there when things happened at home. For once I was able to just let go and lose control, you know. It was just a way of not facing my problems and looking back on it I know it was a stupid way to deal but at the time it felt right". I stopped waiting for him to interrupt but when he didn't I went on. "I get that you're trying to look out for me but Dom I don't need you dictating my life. If I want to see Daniel then I will, just like you see Tran. I have no right to judge you and you shouldn't judge me. Just because were family doesn't mean we get a say in every part of each other's lives".

Dom pulled into a parking lot and parked the car; his hands still had a death grip on the steering wheel.  
"Letty if you think I'm going to sit quietly and let you ruin your life then you need to fucking wake fucking way am I going to let that dick for brains disrespect you. You wanted to lose control; we all do every now and then. But at least have the sense to lose control with someone who isn't going to screw you over. Whatever you did or didn't do with him is going to be amplified and he is going to run with it. Fuck!" he banged the steering wheel making me jump. "He did this as much to get in your pants as to rub it in my face"  
"Oh it's always about you!" I yelled at him and he turned to meet my angry glare.  
"Where you and Mia are concerned hell yes it's always about me. You are a prize to those idiots and if you don't know that by now Letty, then hell you aint ever going to learn. I thought you wanted to be more than a racer chaser Let. If that's the case I hope you know how hard you're going to have to work to get that respect back".

I could've argued with him all day but it didn't change the fact that he was right. Of course being Dom he'd gone about it the completely wrong way but he was still right. Now I was no different than any other girl at the races, before I'd been one of the guys and unattainable. It would take a lot of work before everyone lay off about the Daniel situation and it would only be worse once everyone at school knew which would be by Monday.  
"Let, I didn't handle it right but I handled it the only way I know how ok. I won't let people run their mouths and talk shit about you." He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Now tell me about the bruises". As if the last conversation hadn't been hard enough. I looked out the window and gathered my emotions, no way was I going to cry in front of Dom, I refused to.  
"One if moms boyfriends, shock, horror. I know, who would've thought it with the lovely men she brings back. Its ok really, it's nothing new Dom".  
"Jesus, why didn't you tell me or at the least Dad you know he would've helped you! Damn it Let you've known us how long and you still don't trust enough to protect you" Dom let go of my hand and the loss of contact hurt more than his words.  
"It's not that Dom, I'm just sick of being the screw up. I'm tired of always bringing trouble to your door. You're dads a good man, he doesn't deserve someone like me darkening his door". This was not how I had expected this conversation to go. Id expected screaming and shouting not mellow voices, both of us listening to each other.  
"You're not a screw up" Dom put his hand under my chin so that I could look him in the eyes and see the truth of his words. The temperature in the car suddenly seemed to increase. Doms eyes went from serious to heated in a matter of seconds. I could feel my cheeks redden under his lustful gaze. I leaned forward my eyes travelling to his mouth; those lips were begging me to kiss them.

I'd just closed my eyes when Dom coughed awkwardly. My eyes flew open and I moved away in embarrassment. "Well I'm glad we had this talk Let, I thought it was going to end in a screaming match" He turned back to the steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot. I was so embarrassed that Id leaned in to kiss him. How could I have been so stupid? Just because he was looking out for me didn't mean he felt anything for me. But for a moment id thought . . . I needed to get out this car before I threw myself out of it.  
"Listen, you can always come to me. It doesn't matter what the time or what the problem is, ' here for you Let. Mia's here for you too but I know that you guilt her into silence" he chuckled huskily.  
"Yeah, I know Dom" I sighed.  
"I'll always be here for you and Mia. There's nothing more important than family" he said seriously.  
Yeah to him family was everything and that was the problem. Dom saw me as family, another little sister. The way I felt or him was the farthest thing from sisterly love. I was screwed.

* * *

**So i'll say it again sorry for the shortness. **  
**Review please guys, **  
**Simone Frank**


	8. Playing With Fire

**Lettys POV**

I still felt like there was so much left unsaid as we drove back to Dom's. I'd only said half of what I had planned to say but the moment was gone.  
"You're staying with us Lett; I'm going to speak to dad about you staying with us for a while. I can't let you go back to that house with your mom's boyfriend there. If he lays another finger on you I'll kill him myself" Dom's firm voice broke the silence.

"Dom I'm f-"

"If you tell me you're fine after everything you've just told me I will lose it" his voice hardened daring me to finish the sentence he had cut off.  
I was still mortified that I had gone in for a kiss, the rejection stung but having to face him every day whilst living with him would be torture. In the end I knew he was doing his best to look out for me and no matter how hurt I was at the rejection I couldn't push him out again. Sighing I nodded my acceptance "ok, I keep some spare clothes in Mia's room so I don't need to go home yet".

"Good" was all he said as his eyes focused back on the road.

"What's going on with you and Johnny's sister anyway?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Probably the same thing that's been going on with you and Daniel" he snapped at me.  
Great I thought to myself, so much for everything being cool between us. "Dom I know that you think Daniel's the devil but really he's harmless. Besides if he did do anything out of , you guys taught me how to throw a punch" I smiled at him trying to lighten the mood even though I was cringing inside.  
"Shit Lett, I'm sorry I just can't stand that asshole. Don't worry about him being out of line or throwing punches he knows just how well I can throw a punch now although I thought he would've learned sooner".

"What is the problem between you two anyway" I asked curiously.

"Ask me another time Lett, the thought of him right now is enough to make my blood boil" his hand tightened on the steering wheel as we pulled into the Toretto drive.

I unbuckled my seat but noticed Dom wasn't moving. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"No, tell Vince I'm going to blow off steam, he can come if he wants".

It didn't take a genius to know that was code for he was going out to find some skanks to fuck. I nodded and went in the house. Vince was on the couch and when he saw Dom wasn't behind me he instantly jumped up and headed out but not before embracing me in a reassuring hug. I felt my anger starting to rise again; hell I needed to blow off steam too.

* * *

**Doms POV**

"So where are we headed?" Vince asked me as I reversed out of the driveway.

"Fuck knows. My mind is fucked; I'm still pissed with that asshole Daniel." I replied through gritted teeth as I pressed down on the accelerator.

"You know he's only messing with Letty to get back at you, he can't stand that you're better than him".

"Yeah the fact I banged his girl doesn't help either".

Vince chuckled at that "Yeah probably not. Did Letty say what's going on with them?".

"No and I'm scared to ask. What could I say anyway? It's not like I can take the moral high ground, she saw me and Tran's sister together after I fucked her. She's going to be staying with us or a while though her moms' shitbag boyfriend has been beating her up".

"Shit, why didn't she tell us?" Vince asked and all I could do in response was hit the dash in frustration.

"I can't even talk about it right now I'm so mad"

Vince just nodded "Head to Hector's, he's having a party tonight. I'm sure we'll find one or two girls over there who will help blow your steam" Vince chuckled at his own joke.

His words took me back to when I was in the car with Letty. I couldn't believe I had almost kissed her after what she'd told me. Jesus I was a sick fuck, she was the same age as my sister. If some dick my age went after Mia I'd kill them. Letty was special though. It was like no one else saw how vulnerable she was. I blew out a breath; it was too much to deal with for one night. No way was I ever going to go there with Letty, it was so wrong. But for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her and Daniel together and it made me burn with jealousy.

* * *

**Lettys POV**

I felt so bad. Mia was so upset with the whole ordeal and the fact that I had made her lie for me left me feeling guilty. I had a lot of making up to do with her although she swore blind she was fine with me. I had left her alone in her room to give her some time to herself; I didn't want to crowd her.

I had changed into a tank and some pyjama shorts before relaxing on the couch. I was watching a sorry excuse of a horror film and nursing a corona when my phone rang. I hesitated when I recognized it as Daniels number but answered anyway.  
"Hello"

"Hey, what's happening?" he asked.

"Daniel, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. Dom was completely out of line, he jumped to conclusions when he saw my bruises" I said quickly.

"It's alright babe, I'm sure I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me. Most of them involve you being naked though" he chuckled and it gave me butterflies.

"Oh yeah, well I think I owe it to you. Like you said you've already seen my goods anyway" I dead panned.

"And what goods they are. So when are you making it up to me" he asked.

"Maybe we could meet up after school this week, Dom will be keeping a close eye on me though so I hope you're worth it" I smiled.

"Babe you know I'm worth it, I don't reminding you just how worth it I am. I love the sound of you screaming my name when I –"

"Easy boy, don't get yourself worked up now" I laughed.

"Too late Letty, I need to go take a cold shower babe, I'll see you at school."

"You are bad!" I loved what could do to him "Daniel just keep this between us ok, I don't need any more drama".

"I'll keep quiet; I know a good thing when I've got it. Bye babe"

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

I had no idea what I was doing. I was being an idiot. I didn't want to be another dumb slut to add to his notches but I felt alive. I was flirting with danger. One wrong move and my house of cards would come tumbling down. I had never been much of an attentions seeker so I figured it was my turn for a change as selfish as that sounded. It had hurt when Dom had rejected me and I needed acceptance from someone, Daniel was that someone. He made me feel sexy and powerful, pure lust, no emotion just how I wanted it. I was playing with fire; it gave me the rush that I craved. I didn't even care about the chance of getting burned.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys sorry for the delay. I'm trying to motivate myself to write this story. I don't want to be one of those authors who leaves stories unfinished, that's so annoying. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave me some feedback and motivation, ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading and sticking with my story.**

R&R  
Simone Frank


End file.
